Unexpected Feelings
by eriste-night
Summary: inusan...mirkag...R for future material
1. chappie 1

~ = thoughts * or Bold type = actions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~CHAPTER 1  
  


* * *

  
*Disclaimer* I, unfortunately, do NOT own Inu & co. *sobs and points at Rumiko* she does  
  


* * *

  
Inuyasha and gang were doing their usual hunt for a good camp spot. They found an okay one near a river the girls could bathe in and set up camp. After dinner, but awhile until bedtime, Kagome suggested they play 20 questions.  
"okay, I'll ask Inuyasha!" said Kagome (a/n: remember, this is my first fan fic .)  
"Feh!" came Inu-chan's typical response.  
"Aww...come on Inuyasha! I'll give you ramen if you play!" Kagome said using Inuyasha's food related weakness (a/n: ramen is yummy! *.*) Of course, Inu-chan agreed.  
"Okay Inuyasha, do you like anyone in THAT way?" questioned Kagome. "Other than Kikyou." Kagome made a face like the dead miko's name tasted bad.  
Inuyasha blushed (a/n: how kawii!) and mumbled "yes."  
"Okay Inu-chan, your turn to ask someone something." stated Kagome.  
"Feh. Okay, monk, do you have feelings for any female, other than your hentai ones?" This of course interested Kagome and Sango, as the hentai monk was kinda cute! He glanced at Kagome and said "Yes." Kagome, feeling slightly weirded out (a/n: I'd be weirded out too, if houshi-sama looked at me like that), told Miroku to ask his question.  
"Inuyasha," "Feh." "Whom do you have THOSE kind of feelings for?" Inuyasha went from pink to red to nearly purple. He mumbled a name that sounded suspiciously like Sango.  
"Ummm, Sango your turn to ask." Kagome said whilst she thought "this game is getting weirder and weirder."  
"Okay, houshi-sama, whom do have feelings for?"  
"Lady Kagome, of course!"exclaimed the baka hentai monk. Oddly enough, Kagome giggled. Inuyasha was looking at Sango but was speaking to Kagome when he said, "Hush, wench." Kagome stopped giggling and said" Inu- chan, oswari." Lucky for Inuyasha, he was already sitting or the stars now dancing around his head would be much bigger, brighter, and more numerous.  
"Now, Inuyasha, behave or I'll do it again." "Feh, can I have my ramen now?"  
"Yes, of course." Kagome gave him his ramen and Inuyasha ate silently, thinking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Inuyasha?" "Hmm, who is it?" "It's Sango. I would like to talk to you." "Sure." Inuyasha jumped down and sat on a rock. "Um, Inuyasha, can we go a little ways out of camp so as not to disturb the others?" "Okay."  
They walked in silence until they were in a clearing. The moon was just a sliver but gave off enough light to see. "Okay, Sango, what didja wanna talk about?"  
"Umm, well, you know the question houshi-sama asked you, well, it sounded like you said my name." Inuyasha suddenly became very interested in his feet.  
"Inuyasha, did you say you like me?" He continued staring at his feet. "Inuyasha, answer me!"  
"Yes, Sango, I said your name when the baka monk asked me that." Sango was blushing and Inuyasha was beet red already.  
"Well, I like you too. I mean I know I shouldn't because you a demon and I'm a demon hunter. It's just weird..." Sango was babbling on and on and Inuyasha was feeling more and more uncomfortable. "Sango," Inuyasha interrupted, "if you don't shut up I may do something one of us might regret." Sango immediately shut up (a/n: I think I'm killing my spell check) and just sat there, blinking owlishly at the half demon she liked. 


	2. chappie 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~CHAPTER 2~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome yawned and noticed Sango was missing. "Miroku, have you seen Sango?" she asked the barely awake monk. "No, I haven't, Lady Kagome. I shall ask Lord Inuyasha." "Inuyasha, have you seen Sango?" The monk got no answer, so Kagome walked over to his tree.  
  
"That's odd, Miroku. Both Sango and Inuyasha are gone. You don't think..." she just left off as Inuyasha and Sango walked into the clearing hand in hand. "And where have you two been? I was afraid that you guys had gotten kidnapped or decided to battle each other or somethin'." Inuyasha blushed and explained, "Kagome chill, we were just...umm...talking, yeah talking!" At this Sango collapsed in uncontrollable giggles. Apparently Inuyasha's obvious lie was hilarious to her. She knew the truth though. They did a little more than talk. But that was between her and Inuyasha, but she was DIEING to tell Kagome! After all, it's not every day that a demon exterminator gets her first kiss, especially by the very thing she should kill! Kagome, being the smart little modern girl she is, noticed that Inuyasha and Sango were holding hands. She thought this was kinda weird but dismissed it as nothing.  
"So, Sango, Inuyasha, what did you talk about?" Miroku questioned curiously. He wouldn't admit it, but if Inuyasha and Sango got together, that would leave his path to Kagome clear! But his intentions were, of course, as honorable as they could be, especially for a hentai monk that is cursed with a wind tunnel (a/n: I wonder how Miroku would do all the fun foreplay stuff. Yes I actually think about stuff like that! What else am I supposed to do in geometry? Learn?) in his right hand that will eventually swallow him whole. He did have more honorable intentions than one would think, since he actually liked Kagome for more than her body. ~Though it is a quite nice body but an excellent mind behind it, albeit a vindictive one at times.~ thought Miroku, admiring Kagome's young body.  
"Miroku, you're staring." Kagome pointed out.  
"Erm, yes, sorry about that." Miroku apologized.  
"No problem, just try not to do that, it's kinda creepy when you stare at people and you're eyes go all weird, like they do when Sango hits you too hard with her boomerang." Kagome said calmly. Apparently, Inuyasha thought this was hilarious since he fell on the ground laughing reeeally hard. Sango giggled at him and Kagome just looked at Miroku and mouthed "oh mi gods! What's the matter with him?" Miroku just shrugged at her, as Sango's giggles got worse.  
"Okay, something obviously happened when you two were gone, now tell me what happened!" Kagome demanded.  
"Inuyasha, should we *giggle* tell them?" Sango said through her giggles.  
"Oh, why not *gasping for air*?" Inuyasha said through his laughs and gasps for air.  
"Umm, okay, when we were talking we started *giggle giggle*, I can't tell them, you tell them Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Kagome yelled.  
"Okay I'm telling you! Me and Sango were talking and we started...making out as you'd say in your time, Kagome." Inuyasha spilled the beans.  
"Y-you and Sango, making out?! You've gotta be kidding!" Kagome stuttered, flabbergasted (a/n: flabbergasted is a funny word! .), her eyes getting really big.  
"Hmm, I should have known. When Sango stepped into the clearing, she looked like she had been kissed several times." Miroku thought out loud, rubbing his chin. ~Maybe I can get Kagome to do this "making out" thing with me. But it wouldn't be much fun if it's just kissing.~  
"Oh Sango, I'm so happy for you! You finally got you're first kiss!" Kagome exclaimed like a little middle schooler.  
"There was more than one, Kagome! And his hands..." Sango started to tell her before she was interrupted by Kagome clearing her throat and glancing at the boys, one of which was turning multiple shades of red and the other's jaw was grazing the forest floor.  
"Sango, tell me later, okay? I don't think we need to do girl talk in front of the guys." Kagome gently explained.  
"Okay, Kagome, I'll tell you later." Sango agreed, turning a few shades of red herself.  
*~*~*~*~*~LATER*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Sango, wanna go to the hot springs? I'm dieing to have a hot bath!" Kagome asked excitedly.  
"Sure, I need to tell you about the THING anyways. Just let me get my stuff." Sango told her.  
"K, I gotta grab my stuff too. I think I'll use my new lavender bath stuff." Kagome ran off as she shouted her response back to Sango.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~At the hot springs*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Oh Kami, this is divine! Mom did great with this lavender stuff. Ya wanna try it?" Kagome offered Sango the lavender body wash and fluffy sponge.  
"Sure, it smells great! What did you say this was?" She questioned about the fluffy sponge.  
"It's called an exfoliating sponge. It gets rid of dead skin." Kagome explained.  
"Ew, dead skin? That actually exists on living people?"  
"Yeah, it's really gross...but it exists and you feel SO much better after you get rid of it." Kagome said matter of factly. She reclined and just floated about until she saw a movement in the bushes. She panicked and went under for a second, just long enough for Sango to notice that something was wrong.  
"Kagome, what's wrong? Did you see something?" Sango asked quietly.  
"Yeah, and I don't know who or what it is. But I'm gonna find out. Stay here. I'm going to try to sneak up on it." Kagome whispered to her, trying to look normal.  
"Okay." Sango whispered back and tried to look relaxed.  
"Hey Sango, I think I left my conditioner in my bag. I'm going to go get it." Kagome said a little too loudly, winking at Sango. She got out and wrapped the towel around her and went in the general direction of her bag, which just happened to be where she saw the movement. She got close to the bush and saw who was hiding his eyes in the bushes, not seeing her sneak up.  
"SHIPPO! What are you doing here? Did Miroku put you up to this? Come on, tell me!" Kagome shouted back to Sango, "Hey Sango, it's just Shippo."  
"S-sorry, Kagome and Sango. The monk didn't put me up to this. I came to see if you guys were okay. I heard a lot of noises from this direction."  
"Oh, Shippo, that was just us talking, you silly little fox!" Kagome giggled. "Now go back to camp, we'll be there in a bit. We just want to finish our baths."  
"Okay, see you guys later." Shippo ran off back to camp. Kagome climbed back into the hot springs and was giggling so hard she went under and came back up sputtering.  
"Oh gods, he is just too adorable sometimes!" Sango agreed silently.  
"Oh yeah, I was going to tell you about the THING. Okay well, I told Inuyasha that I wanted to talk to him and we walked to a clearing and I asked him what he said when Miroku asked him who he liked. He told me that he said my name and I started blabbering nervously and he told me to hush or he might do something we'd both regret. Next thing I knew, he was kissing me and I kissed him back and we kissed for awhile." Sango left it off there, blushing.  
"And then..." Kagome encouraged, having a feeling that this wasn't the end of the story.  
"And then...his hands...were running up and down my sides and his tongue was licking my lips and he nibbled on my ears and neck." Sango turned an even deeper shade of red at this.  
"Sango, that's great! But can I offer you a bit of advice?" Kagome said gently.  
"Um sure." Sango nodded.  
"Next time, if there is a next time, when he licks your lips, just barely part them and see what he does. He may do something that is very surprising and very cool." Kagome told her.  
"That's an odd bit of advice but thank you." Sango was still red and they finished their baths and dressed in silence.  
"Well, I guess we should head back to the camp now." Kagome suggested.  
"Sounds good to me." Sango agreed, her mind elsewhere. ~I wonder if Kagome likes Miroku. Everyone already knows he likes her. Maybe I can talk to Inuyasha about it.~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back at camp~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Hey, Miroku, do you really like Kagome? And if you say yes but don't mean it or only like her because she's a girl, I will hurt you. I've come to think of her as a little sister. Or maybe a best friend."  
"I do like her, Inuyasha, and I do see her as more than a vessel for my child. I hope that there will be a relationship other than..." Miroku was interrupted by the girls walking into camp.  
"Other than what, Miroku?" Kagome asked. Miroku couldn't answer right then because his wits seemed to have left him as smoothly as steam from a teapot when he caught sight of Kagome in a robe much like the one Kikyou wears, her hair glistening wetly in the firelight. She set down her pack and stared at him, slightly alarmed.  
"Miroku, are you okay? Inuyasha, did you hit him too much while we were gone?" Kagome said, slightly panicked.  
"Oh, yeah, it's my fault that you come in here looking like one of those models from your time and he's stunned speechless. Yeah, my..." right then Inuyasha noticed Sango setting her stuff down, looking every bit the model that Kagome did. ~Wow! How can they both look so nice after a simple bath? Maybe it's just my feelings for Sango and my friendship type feelings for Kagome making me see them in a whole new light.~ Inuyasha thought to himself.  
"Um, Inuyasha, Miroku, you guys may want to pick up your jaws off the ground before ants or some other insect crawls in your mouths." Kagome said between very girly giggles. The guys immediately turned red at the thought that the girls had caught them staring. Kagome tossed some instant ramen at Inuyasha and Miroku. "Here ya go, guys. It's a new flavor. Picante beef. Supposed to be really spicy." She grabbed one for herself and one for Sango and put the hot water from the tea pot on the fire in the so they would cook. The boys followed suit. Kagome handed Sango hers and went to sit by Miroku. Miroku, dumb-founded by this, took a big spicy bite of the hot and spicy ramen before he realized what he was doing.  
"Um, Miroku, you may not want to take that big of a bite. It really is quite spicy." Kagome warned him, but it was too late. He stuck the big bite in his mouth and yelped when he realized that the beautiful Kagome had not been lying. Gods, this modern food was spicy! Why would people eat this?  
"Water....I need water!" He gulped down about a gallon of water and that more or less calmed the fire raging in his mouth. "Kami, why didn't you tell me it was THAT spicy? How do people eat that stuff?"  
"First of all, I did warn you it was spicy. And second, people from my time are a little more used to spicy foods because we eat all kinds of foods from all over the world. I think I should have you eat Mexican food. Or maybe a hamburger." Kagome giggled. She could just imagine the look on Miroku's face when he bit into a jalapeno. The idea brought tears of laughter to her eyes. Miroku gave Inuyasha a worried glance. He had no idea what she was laughing about. She had tears running down her face from laughing so hard.  
"Um, Kagome, whatcha laughing at? You're kinda scaring us." Inuyasha said quietly.  
"Oh, sorry guys. I had a funny idea."  
"Would you like to share with the group?" Miroku asked sarcastically, "Since it seems to be oh so funny."  
"Oh, I was just imagining Miroku's face if he ever ate a jalapeno. It would be a great laugh." Seeing everyone's dumbfounded looks, she explained further. "A jalapeno is a spicy pepper and it is used in that ramen that we all have but when you eat the actual pepper, it's much worse. And a habanera pepper is ever hotter."  
"Oh." came the response from everyone else. Kagome just smiled at them. She was also wondering if Miroku would ever look at her the way Inuyasha was looking at Sango. She really hoped that he would someday.  
Miroku felt someone staring at him. He glanced up from his ramen and saw Lady Kagome watching him stealthily. He smiled at her and started watching her. She looked down quickly, embarrassed to have been caught staring. She glanced up to see if he was still looking at her and squirmed under the scrutiny of his gaze. She blushed even harder at the fire in his eyes. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was going on behind those lovely eyes of his. She definitely didn't want him to know what she was thinking.  
Shippo watched the game of eye tag Miroku and Kagome were playing and didn't like it one bit. He didn't think the perverted monk was worthy of Kagome's attentions. And Inuyasha wasn't worthy of Sango's attentions for that matter. But no one asked him. Just because he was the youngest of all of them, his opinion didn't count when it came to the others love lives. Or where they camped or what they ate, as a matter of fact. No, he didn't like this one bit.  
Sango was looking at Inuyasha as he quietly ate his ramen, wondering what he was thinking. ~I wonder if he's thinking about those kisses we shared earlier. I know I am.~ She just grinned at him, wondering if they would sneak away later.  
~Why is Sango looking at me that way? It's scary but appealing. I wonder if she's thinking about earlier. I wonder if we can get away from the others later. This ramen is really good.~ Inuyasha pondered, watching Sango but keeping an eye on Miroku and Kagome. It just wouldn't do to have this peaceful evening ruined by Miroku's perverted actions. And Shippo didn't seem too happy about anything. ~I wonder what he's upset about. He's not the one who's falling in love with someone he really shouldn't. After all, he's just a little kitsune. What would he know about having to deal with all this?~ Inuyasha thought after looking at Shippo for a few seconds.  
~Nope, I don't like this at all. Dog turd keeps looking at me like he wants to eat me, and Kagome and Miroku are STILL playing eye tag. Sango keeps looking a Inuyasha and Inuyasha is watching everyone, including me. Nope, don't like this one tiny little bit.~ Shippo thought to himself. He was extremely unhappy with the turn of events. All of a sudden, Kagome stood up and looked meaningfully at Miroku.  
"Hey, Miroku, would you care to accompany me for a walk in the woods? I would like to talk to you." Kagome said, kinda loudly, stressing the word talk. Miroku seemed to get what she was saying, which is good, because the others didn't. But Shippo decided to make his opinion heard for once.  
"Kagome, are you sure that's such a good idea? Going for a walk at night with the hentai houshi? Doesn't sound like the best of ideas to me." Shippo said loudly, getting the attention of the other two, who were just staring at each other.  
"Oh, Shippo, I know how to defend myself. Miroku is just a perverted monk. I don't think I'll have too much trouble with him." Kagome said, grinning maliciously.  
"Okay, guys, we'll see you later then. Me and Sango will just stay here." Inuyasha said, trying to usher them on their way. Sango giggled and Shippo rolled his eyes.  
"I think I'll go visit Kaede." Shippo announced.  
"Okay, you go do that." Sango said off-handedly. Shippo looked towards Kagome but her and Miroku were already gone. 


	3. chappie 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~CHAPTER 3~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So, Kagome, what did you wish to talk about?" Miroku asked her when they reached a quiet moon-filled glade.  
"Oh, nothing in particular. Just wanted to get away from camp. And Sango was too busy goggling at Inuyasha to get up and walk with me."  
  
"Oh. Well, we could laugh at them and such interesting habits they have, or we could discuss whether or not you like me. As you know already, I like you." He moved a little closer to her on the rock they were sitting on. She noticed but didn't move away. Miroku took it as a sign of hope.  
"Hmmm, well that last option you suggested has possibilities. But it would be funny to talk about Inuyasha and Sango, but not nearly as interesting as the other discussion." She said a little breathily, after all she did find the houshi quite attractive (a/n: who wouldn't? I know I do! ,) and he was very close, close enough to kiss.  
"So, do you like me?" he said, then continued after a lengthy pause, "If you don't, that's okay, but just so you know..." he was cut off by Kagome placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He was surprised by this but pleased nonetheless. After all, it was he, the houshi Miroku that was being kissed by the lovely miko Kagome. And he was so into his thoughts about the kiss that he didn't kiss her back and Kagome pulled back, sighing and clearly disappointed. Miroku was puzzled for a moment and then realized the source of her disappointment was his lack of response to her rather chaste and endearing kiss. Well, he just couldn't have that. He kissed her as passionately as a closed-mouth kiss could allow. She was the one surprised this time. But she got over her surprise quickly and traced Miroku's lower lip with her tongue. He moaned and opened his mouth and teased her tongue into a parody of what would hopefully come later, if he had his way. She placed her hand on his shoulder and stroked the side of his neck with her thumb. (a/n: yes I know, they are moving kinda fast but eh, I'm kinda perverted myself and I am putting my frustrated feelings into this story.) He thought, ~Well, two can play at that game my dear.~ and put one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder, drawing her closer. He deepened the kiss and slowly stroked his thumb against her stomach. She giggled at him thru the kiss. He pulled back and looked at her.  
"What? That really tickles! Did you expect me to just not laugh when you were tickling me?" she asked him, waiting for an answer.  
"That tickles you? Hmm, that has possibilities." he said, waggling his eyebrows at her comically. She laughed at him, and he tickled her, causing giggles and squeals of delight to issue from the mouth of the delectable miko. When he collapsed from lack of breath caused by laughing at how she was squirming and squealing, her laughs resided to giggles, and then to a grin. He poked her in the side and she tossed her head back and laughed, her hair catching the moonlight oh so prettily. His laughter stopped and he just looked at her. She noticed and again relegated to giggles. ~She sat there, looking at him, giggling, while he was having to control the sudden impulse to ravish her until she begged for mercy. How dare she!~ Miroku thought with a mischievous grin, getting a sudden idea. He pulled her down to him and went back to kissing her, his hands wandering to new places, such as her breasts. He tenderly kneaded one of the soft mounds he found fascinating and she rewarded him with a moan against his mouth and arching her back against his hand, pressing his hand into her sensitive breast. ~Ah, how innocent she must be to take such deep pleasure in something that small. I could show her whole new planes of pleasure.~ thought the monk, delighted at his discovery. ~Oh, Kami, this is wonderful! I can't believe I'm sitting on a rock in a moon-filled glade, kissing Miroku, his hand on my breast, causing all kinds of new feelings, like that peculiar tightening sensation just a little south of my stomach. Can it get any better than this?~ Kagome thought, not realizing what the not so innocent Miroku had in store. 


	4. Evil Author's Note! please read!

The evil author's Note! Yes, I know that you may want an update but I have a slight case of writer's block right now. I'll post chappie 4 as soon as I get it done. Maybe by the end of the weekend! And I know I put that the story is a inukag mirsan and sessrin...I just haven't gotten to the sessrin parts yet! The story is still young! Geez, gimme a break! 


	5. chappie 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~CHAPTER 4~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Note: okay, well, I know that I said that this was an inukag mirsan and sessrin romantic fanfic, but I've changed my mind and put the sessrin pair in my other fan fic (which I will be putting up soon) and this is a inusan mirkag, Gomen I also know I said it is rated R...that will come a wee bit later...just keep reading...kinda weird I know but eh, I had this idea and I acted on it....no one's forcing you to read it *recalls the flying monkeys armed with sporks* eh..hehe...um yeah ok read review...any flames and I will unleash my flying monkeys upon you Muahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Inuyasha, having finished his ramen first, sat and watched Sango eat. She was getting a little unnerved by this and decided to tell him.  
"Inuyasha, must you stare at me when I'm eating? It's slightly disconcerting." Sango said bluntly.  
"Oh, sorry, didn't realize I was staring that hard. So, are ya almost done?" he questioned hopefully.  
"I'm full, if you want the rest."  
"Thanks." Inuyasha's eyes lit up at the extra ramen like most little kids light up at the mention of candy. ~He really likes this stuff! That's interesting.~ Sango thought, slightly bemused. It only took Inuyasha a couple of minutes to wolf down the rest of the ramen. (a/n: hmm maybe "wolf" is the wrong verb...hehe)  
"That was good." Inuyasha said, leaning back against a tree, clearly full and relaxed. Sango, grateful that they were alone, scooted over by him and leaned against the tree too. He just looked at her for a second before putting her arm around her. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder, remembering Kagome's advice about kissing. She hoped Inuyasha would kiss her again so she could try that thing Kagome was talking about. He nudged her, trying to get her to get her elbow out of his side, where she had accidentally shoved it when she leaned against him. She got the hint and moved around, ending up even more cuddled up against him. He smiled down at her and she giggled. She only giggled around him and Kagome. But of course for different reasons. He looked at her kinda funny and she giggled even harder. After all, it isn't every day that Inuyasha looked at her like that.  
"Sango," he said in a very low voice, "why are you giggling so much?"  
"Because, *giggle* you were looking at me all weird." She could hardly speak through her giggles. She started blushing and looked down. Inuyasha gently raised her face towards his and brushed his thumb across her lower lip. She blushed even worse when she saw the look in his beautiful amber eyes. He moved his thumb and kissed her. She leaned against him and sighed, parting her lips just a little like Kagome told her to. Inuyasha opened his eyes in pleasant surprise, but quickly settled back into the kiss, which he deepened. Soon, they were kissing passionately and his hands were rubbing her sides. Sango reached up and gently massaged his ears, causing Inuyasha to purr with delight. ~Wow, he really likes having his ears rubbed. I'll have to remember that.~ she thought with a small smile. Inuyasha noticed her smiling against his lips and nipped her bottom lip to get her attention. Wouldn't do for her mind to wander off while they were kissing. She went back to rubbing his ears while they kissed. He had his hands on her hips, matching his massages to hers. She was making her own purring noises, oddly enough. He thought that it was adorable and moved his hands up a little further to see how she would react. When his hands were on her ribs, she gasped and pulled back a little, surprised at how much she liked this totally new sensation trying to wreak havoc in her body and her heart. When they were nose to nose, he smiled at her and tickled her just a bit. She laughed at him and squirmed at how he was tickling her.  
"Inuyasha, stop! It tickles *giggle gasp giggle* so much." She had tears running down her face from laughing so hard.  
"It's supposed to tickle. That's why it's called tickling." But he stopped, just casually resting his hands on her ribs. That's when he decided to tell her how he felt. "Sango, I love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Eriste: Muahahahahahahahahahaha! That's what you get for rushing me! And not only do you have to wait for the latest update on Kagome and Miroku, but now you will have to turn in next time, or maybe even the time after that to find out Sango's reaction! Damn, I'm evil! Dusk: *sulks* you didn't let me write this time, you wench. Eriste: Yeah, and your point would be...? Dusk: I never should have let you out of your restraints...grr... Eriste: for those of you that are confused, me and Dusk here are one and the same...I'm just the more evil one...she's the sweet romantic one...haha....the restraints to which Dusk baby was referring are the dark little corners she allows me to control completely...hehe Dusk: yeah, and Kami knows I regret giving you those...*rolls eyes* I can be evil too...*pouts* Eriste: ya see what I have to deal with? Her...evil...yeah, and the Easter Bunny is my bestest friend...*sharpens daggers and plans palace revolt* hehehehe Dusk & Eriste: Okay tune in next time for more Unexpected Feelings starring InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku...loves ya! Please R&R! 


	6. chappie 5

Eriste: Okay yeah here it is...the long awaited chappie 5...hehe...Let's see what happens with our other couple, Kagome and Miroku... Dusk:*pouts* you spoiled it... Eriste: na-uh...they don't know that *muffled by Dusk's Hand* Dusk: eh...hehe um yeah on with the Story! Oh yeah (e/n:)= Eriste's Note (d/n:)= Dusk's Note ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 5~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Miroku pulled back from the kiss a little and Kagome looked at him weirdly.  
"What's wrong? Did you hear something?" she asked quietly.  
"No, no. I, um....that is to say...um..."  
"Miroku, if you ask me to bear your child I will hurt you."  
"No, I was thinking it, but I wasn't going to say it." he cringed when he saw her look at him.  
"Well, what were you going to say?" she was getting impatient. ~Oh, Kami, what idiocy is going to come out of his mouth now?~  
"Um, well, I, um, I really care for you, Kagome." Then the most amazing thing happened. The hentai Miroku actually blushed! (e/n:wow...Miroku...blushing...interesting) Kagome just stuttered. She had no idea what to say. He had just admitted that he really cared for her. Miroku, the adorable hentai monk, just admitted that he liked her, Kagome Higurashi, teenage miko. ~I'm amazed, flabbergasted, speechless. What do I say? I care for him, but I don't know if I should tell him. Maybe I should. Oh, I don't know...I really...~ Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Miroku poking her in the arm.  
"Kagome? Are you ok? Your eyes got all distant and you didn't answer me after I said that I really cared for you."  
"Oh, yeah, Miroku, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what you said and my train of thought carried me away."  
"Well, anyway. What I was saying was I really care for you but it's okay if you don't care for me quite as much." He looked at his feet, hoping against hope that she would say what he wanted her to and mean it.  
"Miroku, the truth is," ~oh Kami, this is never good~ he thought, "the reason I was thinking so deeply was that I was trying to figure out how to tell you that I care for you a lot also." Having said that, Kagome blushed and looked at her feet. (e/n: hmm, people seem to do that a lot in my stories...) She didn't notice Miroku looking at her with a combination of disbelief, love, and lust. He gently raised her head so he could look into her eyes and prayed she wasn't scared by what she saw in his eyes.  
"Kagome... ai shiteru." ~There, simple, straight to the point...oh gods what if she gets scared by my bold honesty?~ He sighed and chewed gently on his lip.  
"Oh, Miroku. I love you too." She then kissed him deeply and passionately. (e/n: *sigh* this is getting cheesy...I'm gonna spice it up! d/n: *sniffles* I-it's so sweet!) She placed her hand on his thigh to get better balance and "accidentally" brushed her palm across his groin, noticing he was hard and ready. She giggled like an immature little chuu-gakkousei (e/n: for those of you that are behind in your Japanese...that middle schooler...I think). He softly moaned and palmed her breast, kneading it softly. Kagome leaned into his hand and curled her hand into the robes covering his thigh, nibbling on his lower lip at the same time. He kissed her back and leaned her down onto her back, leaning over her. He massaged her thigh and breast with the same rhythm, enjoying the small noises she was making in her throat. He kissed his way from Kagome's mouth to her ear and then to her neck, down to her collarbone. He alternately gently sucked and licked her neck. Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders to raise him up enough to sit up and remove her shirt (e/n: by the way, she's wearing her usual uniform. Thought you'd like to know.). She tossed it to the side and kissed Miroku deeply, slowly leaning back down. He followed her and when she was lying down flat, he nibbled, licked, and kissed his way to her bra. He was confused.  
"What is this? You modern women wear too many layers."  
"Silly, it's a bra. Kinda like our version of a corset."  
"What is this one made of? These flowers are interesting." He said, running his finger over the lace covering her breast. She shivered.  
"I-it's lace." She blushed, no one had ever touched her like this. Sure, she'd kissed her share of boys, and a few tried to get under her shirt, but they never succeeded.  
"Well, how do you remove it?" he plucked at it. She sat up and showed him the clasp in the back. He was impressed. As he was a quick learner, he quickly undid the clasp, freeing her bountiful breasts (e/n: dirty Dr. Seuss moment! .). She gasped and blushed. The heat in his eyes was warm enough to keep what little chill there was on this night away. He leaned forward and placed his mouth on her left one and gently suckled. She gasped again, but this time at the incredible deliciousness of the feel of his mouth on her breast, not out of embarrassment. Kagome tangled her hands in his hair, keeping his head bent over her chest. Miroku chuckled as he switched to the other one, raising a hand to the one he just deserted, gently plucking at the nipple. She moaned gently and arched her back. He kissed her, both hands at a breast each. Kagome leaned up and kissed his jaw line, his neck. When she reached his collar, she raised her hands and started removing his robes. But her fingers were clumsy and Miroku quickly took over, swiftly stripping to the waist. She ran her hands over his chest, surprised at how muscular he was and at how much his robes hid it. Miroku gently ran his hands down her stomach, to where her skirt sat on her hips. He undid the button and removed it. His eyes widened at the skimpy thong she was wearing. He liked it nonetheless. He slowly removed that too, watching her face for a reaction. She blushed. ~She is so shy and innocent. She must be a virgin. Does she realize how great a gift she is going to give me?~ he thought to himself. Miroku tossed her thong next to her skirt, bra, and shirt. He gently pressed her onto her back, kissing her the entire way. When she was lying down again, he started kissing his way down her body. Kagome, thinking he was going back to her breasts, was disappointed when he continued past them, but she didn't stay that way for long. Miroku kissed her inner thighs, gently, slowly, heading towards that small vee between them. He gently passed a finger over her, seeing that she was already wet and ready. He massaged her clit with his thumb, overjoyed at the moan and gasp he caused. Miroku replaced his thumb with his gently sucking and licking mouth, moving his finger to gently sliding it in and out of her, watching her face the entire time. It wasn't long before she cried out in ecstasy. He sat up and removed the rest of his robes. She calmly watched him, even though she was nervous. Miroku gently kissed her, pushing her back onto her back, covering her body with his. He gently guided himself into her. Kagome was surprised by the slight sting that came with this first thrust, but the pain was soon forgotten when she was overcome with feelings of ecstasy. He thrust deeper and deeper, soon moaning her name as her muscles contracted around him, sending both of them over that sparkling cliff. ~*~*~ Eriste: K, here it is... Dusk: I don't like it.. Eriste: Tuff noogies! 


	7. Another Evil Autor's Note! read dammit!

Eriste: yeah, I know, you're all anxiously awaiting chappie 6 but ya know, I am having a bit of writer's block and if I let Dusk write it's going to get disgustingly sappy and we just can't have that...and I had another idea for another story...it's a cross over but not with another anime..*wink* just you wait and see... Dusk: ya know, I really hate that idea...and it won't be disgustingly sappy...it will be sweet Eriste: yeah as sweet as overly sweetened flan and twice as sickening...*snorts* and who says it isn't a good idea, other than you, obviously!? It's a perfectly good idea you just don't like the potential for violence! Dusk: um, DUH! Violence is bad...and flan isn't all that bad! Eriste: okay, whatever, we're still doing the other fanfic if I ever get it organized and we are totally off topic with the flan, with is disgusting and you know it! I'd take normal cake any day or good ole jello...humph Dusk:*sighs heavily and rolls eyes* whatever...ok...writer's block on this fic...just wait a bit...update ASAP...g'nighty..i'm going away... Eriste: so that's what it takes for her to leave wow...that was simple...ok well, you guys know the gist of this note...gomen...working as hard as I can but this has to be quality writing ya know... 


	8. chappie 6

Eriste: yeah I know, it's taken me forever but I really have to keep up my school work or I get grounded from the computer and then there's no more updates for you, my loyal fans...ha, guess what I learned today! I learned how to say I hate you with the passion of a thousand burning suns in French...Je te déteste avec la passionne des milles soleils brûlant! *runs around chanting it* Dusk: must you be so sarcastic? Eriste: umm, yeah? No shit Sherlock, sarcasm is me! Dusk: then dig deeper Watson...hehe Eriste: don't make me gag you! *glare* Dusk: you wouldn't da...*muffled* Eriste: hmm, what was that? I can't hear you through that duct tape and sock in your mouth. *evil laugh* just read it already..... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 6*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~Recap~*~  
"Sango, I love you." *~*End Recap*~*  
"I-Inuyasha, did you just say what I think you did? Do you really love me? Oh Kami, am I dreaming?"  
"Erm, no, you aren't dreaming and I'm not playing a cruel trick on you. I did say that I love you." Inuyasha blushed, unbelieving in what he just said, but knowing he did from the look of incredibility on Sango's face. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight, tears of joy streaming down her face.  
"Oh, Inuyasha, I love you too." When she said this Inuyasha, who was kneeling on his knees, fell on the ground with her on top of him, so shocked that he didn't notice the possibilities of this position, too amazed that someone actually said that they loved him. Sango, still hugging him, did notice the possibilities and sat up, straddling his waist. She laughed at the look of surprise in his face and leaned down to kiss him, still laughing. He quickly got over his shock when her soft lips touched his, and, growling, pulled her down to him and flipped her under him. She gasped, their lips apart for seconds. He growled again and kissed her passionately, tasting her sweet mouth for a few leisurely moments before kissing, nipping, and licking his way to her collarbone. There, he bit a little harder, enjoying her gasp. Sango, enjoying that dazzling fine line between pleasure and pain, ran her hands along Inuyasha's back, digging her nails in when he bit her neck.  
Inuyasha did a little half-push up, and ran his fingers delicately over the slight fang marks now gently marring Sango's beautiful, smooth neck. She tilted her head, silently encouraging him to continue to run his fingers over her skin, enjoying the shivers he was sending down her spine. He smiled to himself, her desire perfuming the air, the shudders obvious under his fingers. Inuyasha continued to run his fingers along her neck, in little circles, going further each time. He finally came to the collar of her robes and ran one claw under the edge, nibbling her bottom lip at the same time. He sat up, still running his fingers under the edge of the collar of her robes. Sango looked up at him, chewing on the lip Inuyasha was just sucking on.  
"Hey Sango, whatcha thinkin' about?" he continued to run his fingers over the fang marks, wondering what her reaction would be if he asked her to be his mate.  
"Oh, nothing. Just wondering where Kagome and Miroku are and if she's had to hurt him yet. And," she paused, chewing on her lip some more, wondering if she should ask what she really wanted to.  
"And? Well, ya gonna tell me or do I have to guess?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. Sango got a mischievous grin on her face.  
"Guess!" Inuyasha groaned. "Aw, come on, guess Inuyasha!"  
"Feh. Okay, um, you are laying in an ant pile?"  
"No. Silly."  
"Um, you want to be my mate?"  
"How did you know?" Sango asked, surprised that she was that transparent.  
"I dunno, I just guessed what I wanted to ask you." Sango blushed at Inuyasha's reply, but was very glad that he would want her to be his mate. She was, after all, human.  
"Oh, um, wow. I didn't know that you wanted me to be your mate. I'm very flattered."  
"Sango, do you know how you would get to be my mate?" Sango blushed more fiercely, nodding her answer. "Um, well, are you sure you want to be my mate?"  
"Yes. I am sure I do want to be your mate."  
"Okay, if you're sure." Inuyasha bent and kissed her with renewed passion. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, running her hands along his shoulders. Inuyasha tore away from her succulent mouth to kiss along her jaw, down to her neck, running his hands up her sides, lightly over her breasts, to her collar where he loosened it, revealing her collarbone and her fluttering pulse. He licked and nibbled over that pulsating spot, enjoying how it sped up when she gently sighed. His fingers worked quickly, undoing the buttons of her robes, revealing more and more skin, until he finally revealed her breasts. Sango gasped when he gently flicked one of the sensitive buds that was her nipple. He quickly stifled her gasp with a kiss before he lowered his head to suckle at her so beautiful breasts. She moaned softly when his tongue flicked over her nipple. Inuyasha, not wanting to leave the other breast deserted, switched over to the other one, bringing his hand up to pluck at the one he just left. Sango gasped at the new sensations roaming over her skin, wondering if it got any better than this. Almost as if he was reading her mind, Inuyasha kissed his way back up to her mouth, his hands still plucking at her nipples, stretched out his body to where all the parts matched. Sango could feel that he was happy to be there, and ran her hands along his sides, looking up into his mesmerizing amber eyes.  
"Inuyasha...love me like it's meant to be." With that simple, but complicated statement she kissed him deeply, arching her lower body against his. Inuyasha moaned against her mouth and removed the rest of her robes. He kissed his way down her body, only momentarily pausing at her breasts before continuing down to that dark vee between her legs. He kissed her inner thighs, watching her reactions, hearing her gasps at the intimacy of it. He was still watching her, still listening to her, when he gently licked that small place that could bring so much pleasure with the right touch. Sango moaned loudly, coming instantly undone at that one small touch. She grabbed at the grass beneath her, fisting her hands in it, letting the waves of pleasure wash over her. (E/n: ye gods, I'm jealous! .) Inuyasha sat up, and quickly stripped, revealing his magnificent chest, and...~Oh my! Wow, he's impressive!~ was all Sango could think when she looked at him. She blushed, and giggled when he leaned over her to kiss her.  
"Sango, what's so funny?"  
"Nothing, I...I don't really know why I'm giggling." She stifled herself by kissing Inuyasha while he gently pushed her back down onto the grass, covering her with his body, gently placing a knee between her thighs, hands on her breasts. He swiftly entered her, wishing he could make this experience less painful for her. Sango stiffened, not knowing it would hurt this bad. She whimpered and he gently slid out and thrust back in.  
"Shh, honey, it'll hurt less if you relax. I promise." He stroked her hair, looking in her eyes, saddened by the pain he saw there. Determined to make it go away, he wanted to prove to her that it would hurt less soon. He thrust back into her, hoping that passion would soon overtake the pain of losing her virginity. Sango tightened her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders, wishing that the pain would just stop. She squeezed her eyes shut, and bit her lip, hoping that he was right. She took a deep breath, trying to relax and realized that Inuyasha was right, if she just relaxed a little, it hurt less. She relaxed a little more and the stinging started to go away, and pleasure quickly, joyfully, took it's place. She opened her eyes wide in surprise and saw Inuyasha watching her reaction as he continued to thrust in and out of her, gently, not wanting to make the pain worse. She smiled at him, and he relaxed a little and thrust a little faster. She moaned and her age-old instincts took over, melding her body with his in an age old rhythm, gently taking them both over that sparkling edge of pleasure. Sango moaned so loud it sounded like she was screaming, and Inuyasha bit her neck, marking her for all to see as his mate. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Eriste: so, Whaddya think? I like it! Dusk: you would, you hentai. Eriste: hey it was actually kinda sweet! Oh and sorry about taking so long to update but I swear my sister is a SP.ED. kid and doesn't understand that there are people waiting to read my story and will soon stage a bloody palace revolt. Dusk: hmm, something we actually agree on! Our sister really is a SP.ED. kid, and sooo doesn't understand my creative outlet or that fact that people actually read it...she thinks us to be morons...but she doesn't know our plan to overtake the world! Muahahahahahahahaha! Eriste: YOU IDIOT! You weren't supposed to say anything! Oh, Puck is going to be sooo pissed at you! He's not gonna let us be Queen of the Flying Monkeys any more! WAHHHHH! Dusk: OOPS! Well, I guess we better go, c'mon Eris! Ba-bye! 


	9. author's note! read please!

Author's Note: I'm soooo sorry! I tried to update as soon as I could but I had writer's block and then I moved and then I had more writer's block and then I had too much drama in my life and then I got engaged (YAY!) and then I had to put all the story on a disk because my computer where I actually write the story doesn't have internet yet and I'm just sooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! sob I'll try better this time! 


	10. chappie 7

Eriste: um, yeah sorry about the delay...slight writer's block-I get that a lot- and I had to deal with school crap and moving my entire life to a different state...grr...well, I don't know how well this chapter is gonna turn out but whatever... Dusk: ya know, I wish that you wouldn't make this story so perverted, it's just horrid. Eriste: Dusk, baby, perverted is what the fans want, and what the fans want, we give em...so deal with it! Dusk: I still don't understand why it has to be as perverted as you make it...no Kami-sama forbid that it be a sweet and romantic story about 4 friends finding unexpected love Eriste: Dusk, they DO find love, and sex...it's really a simple concept... Dusk: Whatever. Eriste: okay on with the story! Oh and PoV means Point of View, for those of you that are a lil slow in the head. Disclaimer: We don't own Inu & gang...we WISH we did...there is a difference...so call off the freaking LAWYERS!  
  
Chapter 7  
"Kagome, are you okay?" Miroku asked, muffled by her throat, which his face was buried in.  
"Hmm? Is this what you call it? Okay?" she stretched like a cat. Miroku looked up at her and noticed that she was grinning like the cat that got the cream.  
"I have an idea m'dear. Why don't we go to the hot springs? They can't be far from here." Miroku rolled off of our beloved Kagome, and sat up. He blanched at the blood on her thighs. Kagome glanced down at where he was staring and grimaced.  
"Oh, damn, my friends told me that bleeding happens. I guess the hot springs would be a good idea." She smiled up at him encouragingly, and laughed when she saw how pale he was just because of a little blood.  
"K-Kagome, are you s-sure that THAT is supposed to happen? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Miroku looked a little lost and Kagome couldn't help it. She kissed him on the cheek before saying...  
"Yeah, it did hurt a little but it got WAY better towards the end there." she snickered. He was really too cute when he was about to panic. "Well, I say we head towards the hot springs. What say you, my hunky monk?"  
"Hunky? What does that mean, Kagome?"  
"Oh, hunky is a modern term that girls use when they think a guy is really sexy, and handsome and just all around good looking." Miroku was now about three shades of red darker than he had ever been before. Kagome laughed at him as she stood up, stretched again, and gathered her clothes. She started walking towards the hot springs, whistling. She turned around and beckoned Miroku with her finger, looking every bit the little wood nymph we all wish we were with leaves and twigs in her hair and dirt on her hands and feet. Miroku, of course, followed, completely dumbfounded.  
  
.......At the Hot Springs...... Kagome sat down her stuff on a rock near the bushes on the bank and stepped in the warm water. She turned around and walked backwards, watching Miroku. She slowly sat down and dipped under the water, rinsing away the blood, dirt and debris. When she resurfaced, Miroku had put down his clothes near hers and started into the water.  
Kagome's PoV Oh, gods, he's handsome! I can't believe that he loves me and that we ACTUALLY made love...wow! I'm not a virgin anymore! Oh geez, he's looking at me pretty hard. Do I have a twig in my hair still?   
Miroku's PoV Wow, she looks like a sea nymph. Kami-sama, she beautiful! And I--we-- actually made love to one another! I can't believe she's actually mine. (e/n: yeah I know Miroku probably doesn't actually know what a sea nymph looks like, if he even knows what one is, so, oh well. It's my fanfic, I'll decide who knows what!)  
"Miroku, if you don't close you're mouth and watch where you're going, you're going to drown." Kagome stated matter-of-factly. She giggled at the thought of having to give him mouth to mouth resuscitation...it was after all pretty funny. Miroku closed his mouth just in time because he still wasn't watching where he was putting his feet and he slipped and immediately fell under the water. Kagome gasped and dove in after him, of course.  
"Stupid houshi. Baka monk! Ano, I told you to watch where you were going but no! Don't listen to me! Chikuso! Dammit! Why do you have to be so much heavier than me?" Kagome gasped for breath. She was wet, slippery and having trouble lifting the monk, who was pretending to be unconscious so he could play a little trick on her. She finally gave up for a couple of minutes and sat down in the water to catch her breath. When she stood up to finish dragging him to shore, he grabbed her waist and pulled her down to him, kissing her on the way. Luckily for him, she had dragged them close enough to where he could recline without being underwater. She landed on top of him, giggling and trying to hold on to her anger. But it was so hard when a certain perverted monk was kissing her.  
  
Eriste: sorry about the short chappie....the writer's block has completely made it impossible to finish this chapter...I'll do better next time I promise! Dusk: sorry it took so long to update! Moving and such....and then getting back online took forever! Well, try to be nice about the reviews this time! All flames will be cried over, then laugh at hysterically and trashed...hehe see ya next time on..... Both: Unexpected Feelings! 


	11. chappie 8

Eriste: well, I know that you've been anxiously awaiting this chappie but I've been waiting to get back online and so I've been working on it...hoping it will be longer than chappie 7... Dusk: sigh I think we're all hoping it'll be longer than chappie 7... Eriste: ya know what, Dusk, this move has been very hard on me and if you don't stop with your muffled sounds Dusk: ok, I don't think everyone wants to know our problems...just save the angst and frustration for the story or real life...gods knows that a CERTAIN person deserves that treatment! He SOOOO doesn't deserve us! Eriste: I don't appreciate you mentioning him in my presence huffs he needs to be covered in honey and tied to a fire anthill...and then covered in napalm...that's what he deserves...fine on with the story since I know you're all anxiously awaiting it...since my story is sooo much more interesting than my life...  
  
Chapter 8 RECAP Sango moaned so loud it sounded like she was screaming, and Inuyasha bit her neck, marking her for all to see as his mate. END RECAP Sango stirred in her stupor, realizing that she was aching in two totally different places, her neck and her...Oh dear, what have I done! I-I mated w- w-with Inuyasha! she twitched, trying to readjust the weight she just noticed was covering her, realizing who it was and blushing fiercely. Inuyasha murmured unintelligibly, stirring in his slight nap. Sango poked him in the arm, trying to encourage him to get off of her so she could see what they had done and figure out why her neck was throbbing. He lifted his muscular upper body off of her and smiled at her. He ran a finger down the fang marks on her neck and she shivered and whimpered.  
"Sango, are you okay?" Inuyasha questioned, concerned that he may have damaged her beyond repair.  
"Inuyasha, why does my neck hurt?" she asked, but then blushed suddenly remembering what happened when Inuyasha took her over that shimmering edge. She gasped and raised her hand to her neck and ran anxious fingers along the marks. Sango looked up at her mate with wide, surprised eyes. Inuyasha felt a little uncomfortable, and showed by squirming.  
"Sango, are you okay?" he asked again. He was a bit worried that she might regret what they had just done as most humans, especially demon hunters, would.  
"I'd be better if you would get of me so I can breathe." She took a deep breath when he moved. "Other than my neck and a certain other place being a little sore, I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" she peered up at him, admiring his lovely body.  
"Well, considering what we just did, and the fact that I'm a half- demon, I thought you might be having regrets." He mumbled, turning slightly pink. Sango smiled up at him in a sly manner. "Regrets? Why would I regret making love to the person I love, even if he happens to be a half demon?" Inuyasha smiled down at her, then glanced at the damage he caused in the two very different spots.  
"Um, Sango, my dear, you're bleeding from..."Sango followed his gaze and blushed.  
"Um, yes, well, I'm told that happens the first time a female...yes well, maybe I should head over to the hot springs." She stood up before realizing she was completely nude. Inuyasha laughed at her hurried attempts to cover herself, when he smelled Kagome's blood in the night air. He stopped laughing and stood, taking a deep breath. When he realized what had happened, since he smelled Miroku's scent as well, he fell down laughing, scaring the partially dressed Sango.  
"Inuyasha, what are you laughing at?" she demanded of her lover.  
"Well, if my guess is right, you wouldn't be the only female at the hot springs."  
"What in Kami-sama's name do you mean?"  
"Well, I do believe that Kagome and Miroku mated, and by the fact that I can smell Kagome's blood in the air, it was her first time and she probably went to the hot springs to clean up. Shall we go see if I'm correct?" Acting the gentleman, Inuyasha offered Sango his arm, and Sango, laughing, took it. And off to the hot springs they went.  
  
.................At The Hot Springs....................  
"Well, so far, I see no sign of the other two." Inuyasha whispered.  
"Why are you whispering?" Sango whispered back  
"So that we can sneak up on them if they are there." Inuyasha explained, still whispering. They rounded the last corner in the path and all that stood between them and discovering a very naked Kagome and Miroku making out in the water was a few bushes. Inuyasha had to stifle his laughter. Sango poked him in the side.  
"What's so funny?" she asked him.  
"Kagome and Miroku are making out in the water just past these bushes. I think we should scare them." He chuckled at the thought of Kagome and Miroku's faces when he and Sango burst in on them in the water. Sango poked him the arm, reminding him to be quiet, but she was having a hard time of it herself, keeping quiet that is. The idea was just too funny.  
"Okay, Inuyasha, here's what we should do. We should quietly sneak up on them, getting as close as we can before they notice us, hopefully we'll be in the water before they see or hear us, and then we splash them with as much water as we can. Does that sound like a good plan to you?" she giggled and ran her hand up his nude chest, eyes widening when she saw how violently he shivered.  
"That sounds like the perfect plan, Sango." Inuyasha responded, eyes blazing and voice husky. What the two lovers didn't realize is that their two friends had overheard their plotting session and knew what was coming. They had a little surprise of their own up their sleeves. End of Chapter 8 Eriste: so, Whaddya think? Dusk: ooo I love cliffies! Eriste: muahahahahaha! Now you have to tune in next time! Oh and sorry about how long this update took...I had to get settled in in a different state, get over writer's block and actually write the damned chapter and then put it on a disk and take it to a different computer to post online cuz my dad is lazy and not getting the stuff to add my computer to the house network...my daddy is a computer geek...that likes motorcycles and wrestling...hmm...and people wonder how I got to be weird...oh all that on top of getting engaged and almost murdering like 5 different people! Dusk: well, damn we have been busy! Eriste: okay well, tune in next for the next installment of...... Both: Unexpected Feelings! 


	12. chappie 9

Eriste: yeah, yeah, I know, hurry up, get to the story, sheesh, keep ur pants on!

Dusk: yes please, no nudity except for the characters in the story, I'm engaged now! displays ring ooo!

Eriste: rolls eyes yes they know we're engaged to the most wonderfullest guy in the world, but I'm not sure they care so we should get on with the story.

Dusk: lightbulb ya know what! We should do a purely author's comment page one day in the near future!

Eriste: hmm, Dusk baby, ya may have something evil in the sweet lil body of urs after all! There's hope for you yet!

Dusk: hey, I resent that!

Eriste: and our fans prolly resent the fact that we're still blabbing on instead of doing the story. So….on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: if my name was Rumiko Takahashi, then I would own Inuyasha & Co. but sadly, my name isn't Rumiko Takahashi, so I don't own Inuyasha & Co. sigh some people have all the luck!

Chapter 9

RECAP

What the two lovers didn't realize is that their two friends had overheard their plotting session and knew what was coming. They had a little surprise of their own up their sleeves.

END RECAP

Miroku waved Kagome over to the bushes on the other side of the couple plotting who hadn't yet realized that their plot had been overheard by the ones being plotted against. Kagome nodded, recalling her role in their own little plot.

Okay, let's see, I'm supposed to grab Sango and sit Inuyasha so Miroku can drag him into the water and then I toss Sango in the water after the boys. This is gonna be so fun!

Miroku gave the signal, they burst through the shrubs, Kagome shouted "Sit boy!" Inuyasha was splatted as usual, Miroku grabbed him and tossed him into the water, Kagome tossed Sango after him and then fell down laughing at the now spluttering and splashing duo who had their plans shoved back into their faces. (a/n: I could so do a totally weird twist and make this a crossover but I won't be that cruel…just thought I'd share that tidbit!)  
"Kagome! What do you think you are doing? Why did you sit me when I did nothing wrong, wench?" "Wench? WENCH?! How dare you get pissed at me when you were the one plotting in the first place! All Miroku and I…" "Kagome, dearest, maybe you should not speak any further." Miroku interrupted.

"Yeah, Kagome, listen to him and shut up!" "SIT BOY!" "ARG!"

"Houshi-sama, tell us why you and Kagome threw Inuyasha and I into the hot springs."

"We overheard you two plotting against us so we planned a small practical joke of our own." Miroku explained to the dripping, nude Sango.

"Miroku, if you ever hush me again, I will…I will…be so mad at you! Yeah, I'll be mad at you and you don't want that, trust me." Kagome scolded the kawaii monk.

"Yeah Miroku, 'cuz Kagome's wrath is soo scary." Inuyasha retorted sarcastically.

"Sit boy." Kagome said almost casually. Inuyasha fell onto the ground, barely missing a spiny bush with his most tender parts. Kagome glared at him, trying to keep up her annoyance but it's hard to do so when there a naked, splatted Inuyasha on the ground, and a naked, hysterically laughing Miroku on the ground.

As the boys recovered, they realized how good a view they had on the ground and started staring at the girls intensely. Kagome and Sango stopped giggling and started squirming under the close inspections they were placed under by the boys.

"Oh, get up already. The staring is kinda creepy. Up. Now!" Kagome commanded, still uncomfortable and suddenly realizing that she's still naked, she shrieks, "YOU CHIBI HENTAI BAKA ONI BISHOUNEN!"

(a/n: heh, sorry, I found my Japanese vocab. File…)

Inuyasha: "Chibi?" glances down

Miroku: "Baka oni? I thought I was a monk and that dog boy was a demon…"

Kagome: "Shut up, both of you!"

Inuyasha: "Ya know, Kagome, you turn such a interesting shade of red when you are embarrassed." At this statement, Kagome makes a rude signal. "Oh, but dear, we already did that." Kagome shrieks and runs into the water. Inuyasha and Miroku laugh as Sango trails after her, trying not to giggle.

Eriste: That's all for know.

Dusk: ya know, I just looked at the beginning of this chappie and was like whoa! We started this one awhile back!

Eriste: I think we own the loyal fans an apology!

Dusk: maybe an explanation…

Eriste: apology for now….

Dusk: okay…

Both: Sorry guys! We'll explain the delay later! Join us again soon for the next installment of…

UNEXPECTED FEELINGS!


	13. finality

Eriste: Okay, I think I need to just scrap this entire fanfic…I've just gone through and read everything I've written and I am amazed that you guys could keep up with it…and it doesn't really fit the actual characters, the way I have them acting and such…not to mention the speed at which things happened…if you catch my drift

Dusk: We catch your drift…I told you that you were moving the plot along too fast…

Eriste: Yeah, well, I'm putting this in the "What was I thinking" folder and ignoring it as I really don't like how I wrote the first oh seven chapters…so, look for a different story by me soon, my loyal fans…there will be one soon…


End file.
